Genetics
by ninjofnigt69
Summary: "Blame the genes. Those scientists gave you jack shit Sora." ...Or so I thought.


_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Ninj: Sup ladies and gentlemen! The Username's Ninj for short(my real name is too secret to share haha). I'm a returning writer to FanFiction because I thought it would be a good idea to get more eyes on my writing to see where I need to adjust in the writing and overall see how I've improved(If I have at all). Not only that though, I hope that all of you will enjoy the writing to help you pass time or just to relax on your free time! At least that's what I did. I won't be as formal as this in my future chapters, but I thought a proper greeting would be a good way to start the story! Well, I'll cut it short because I know you guys want to read this ohhh so badly, so enjoy!**_

_Step One: Eliminate Hostiles in the Perimeter._

"How's position A looking?" asks a groggy male voice that buzzes through my ear piece, almost making me jump up from my crouched position. I let out a low sigh and decide to take a peak over the wooden crates I was hiding behind. The warehouse door is open, the light from inside illuminating the shadows that are my only source of cover once we decide to initiate our plan. There are two guards on both sides of the large entrance, both looking to be of D to C level, but of course there was also the mech hound.

"Two hostiles with M.H at position A. How are the other two positions?" I whisper into the mic, waiting for a response from the other two. The ear piece emits a long monotone buzz before I hear slight sounds of footsteps from one of the other end. I hold my breath, hoping that one of them isn't going to get caught, and to make sure that I don't make any unnecessary noises through the ear piece on the other end. Soon enough, the sound of footsteps have receded and a sigh comes across on my ear piece.

"Position B is holding around three C ranks from the looks of it," states a female voice, and I also hear a pop from the bubble gum that she always chews. I stop myself from letting out a groan; instead, I rub my eyes starting to become a tad frustrated.

"What did we say about chewing gum on a mission?" I asked through my mic with a hint of anger to emphasize my point. There is no response, so I'm guessing that she decided to ignore me. We'll see what happens after this mission you little b-

"Position C seems to be clear of hostiles. I'm going to approach and initiate the T-1 EMP Model. I swear to the heavens above, if this thing doesn't work for fifteen seconds, I'm going to smack Zach in the face," a boy's voice says through the ear piece again, and I hear quick footsteps towards what should be position C. I reach towards my thigh, my hand making its way over to the right side, and slowly grasp the hilt that I know so well; the touch sending a wave of comfort down my whole body. As I hear the numbers being clicked to start the EMP, I start to breathe slowly and deeply, calming my senses and getting ready for the raid.

"The EMP goes off in three…" And then everything starts to slow down. I start to stand. The world seems to be going at the speed of my breathing, a steady, slow tempo of what seems like one breath every ten seconds.

"Two…" I plunge out of the darkness, the short katana's blade gleaming from the light still emitting from the warehouse, sprinting towards the guards. The two guards' faces exemplify pure shock, as they quickly and excitedly grab for their pistols, but it seems like it would take minutes for them to actually aim and fire the damn things. The hound starts to get on its fours, and the eyes slowly transition from a tranquil light blue to an aggressive dark red. I can feel the wind hit my face, and I feel my lips form the small smirk I'm all too familiar with.

"One," and then time resumes its normal pace, but now, the whole world seems to be consumed by an unforgiving darkness. The dark red eyes are now black, and I hear a loud _clank _as the metallic body hits the road. I continue to sprint, counting down the steps to which I reach my destination, ignoring the darkness and the massive confusion. Twenty. Fifteen. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five.

"What the fuck is all th-"and before the sentence finishes, my blade already completes its path, a _thump _following the aftermath. The blood runs down the slick metal blade, and slowly travels down to my hand. In the rush, I quickly make a one hundred eighty degree turn, aiming for the neck of the other guard, wanting to end this quickly.

_Click…. Bzz… _Oh shit. The bright stunning light causes my eyes to white out, forcing me to stagger back and cover my eyes so that they can become accustomed to the new lighting.

"Hey hey, that was only eight seconds," the ear piece buzzes, and just as I'm about to respond, a hard fist makes contact with the center of my stomach, forcing me to let out a loud cough, and sending me backwards a couple feet. Lucky shot asshole. I quickly recompose myself, and deduct that from the strength of the punch he just did, he's a decent D rank, or otherwise known as a decent punk. I quickly take a glance at the mech hound, knowing all too well that I would only have about ten seconds before its reboot system would be complete.

"Remember, do not synthesize. We don't want the government involved in this as well," the now serious male voice states, but my eyes are staring at my opponent, trying to figure out the quickest way to continue on with this plan. Arm then stomach? Straight for the neck? Cut for his leg then straight through the heart?

"We know why you're here. You ain't getting our recent shipment, so I suggest you turn your pretty little body around and walk the other way," the guard says breaking my mental process. Well, I'm sure that when I cut him a couple times, he'll go down. After all, he is just a D rank.

"Look here buddy. It's not like I have anything against you, but we're all just playing by the rules of nature: Survival to the fittest," I see that he snaps at the sentence, and raises his gun to fire at what should be my head. I let out a slow breath, and then it happens again; time becomes my ally.

As the guard pulls the trigger, I see the bullet escape the barrel of the pistol, traveling towards me. The bullet is spinning, three hundred sixty degrees for every three seconds, its body slowly increasing in size as it inches towards me. I duck towards my right, moving completely away from the path of the bullet, and then I start charging towards him. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Three consecutive moves: remove the hands to remove the weapon, give a good kick at his right knee to force him to kneel, and to finish, drag the blade diagonally across his torso to finish him off. Blood spurts out of the crevasse of his torso, and I take a step back, getting out of range from the blood. I sheath my blade, as the fountain slowly starts to dissipate, allowing me to let out a deep breath.

"Like I said, survival to the fittest. Blame the Gene I guess," I turn towards the opening of the warehouse, which I find is surprisingly empty even though I'm sure the sound of the fights in all the entrances were heard. What are they planning in there? Wait, before I even think about that, isn't there something I'm missing? Then it hits me, I quickly turn around, searching the ground for the mech hound that is supposed to be there, but isn't. I quickly draw my katana again and look around, concentrating on pin pointing the hound.

Before I can pin point it, a large heavy object flings onto my back, forcing me to smash to the ground. I know I only have a couple seconds before the hound goes for the sure kill, so I quickly stab my elbow into its side, knocking it off my back. I quickly roll away, regain my footing, crouch low, put my arms up, and stare at the hound. The hound had also jumped away from me while I was rolling away, and now, its red eyes are staring straight back at me. I have one shot, and one shot only. Normally, a mech hound wouldn't be much of a problem, but of course I had to forget _that _back at HQ. Not only that, we can't even synthesize because of the stealth mission that hasn't really been too stealthy up to this point. I notice that the space between the hound and me is around twenty five, thirty yards, and I would have to have perfect aim.

I quickly push off my right foot, and start sprinting towards the hound. The hound opens its mechanical jaws, and an end of what seems to be a small shotgun barrel comes out of the throat. Time is ticking at its normal pace, and the holes of the barrels becoming ever so prominent in my vision. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. I get to the ten yard range of the hound, and before its sensor could indicate that I was within range, I quickly throw the short katana straight at the hound's open mouth, and pounce back, trying to create more distance from the hound just in case I miss.

Before the katana reaches its target however, the hound fires off its round, the sensors catching the katana, and then time once again slows. I see what seem to be around twenty seven rusted, small pellets, indicating that the hound uses old-school buckshot ammunition for the shotgun. Even though these bullets aren't up to date, they're still ammunition, and I know that I am still too close to get out of this situation unscathed. I take advantage of the slowed time, allowing myself to twist and turn into a position where only two to three pellets will , and the others will miss.

Once I get there, regular time returns, and sharp distinct pains shoot through my left shoulder, my left forearm, and my right thigh. I fall on the ground, and look up, and wipe the sweat from my forehead to see that the knife had made its target. I sit up to verify my own wounds, and I notice that the injury on my right leg would possibly be the only set back, after all, I only had one sword at the moment. I get up and test my right leg, to make sure that I can move it to some extent, and it seems like I'll be able to get through the rest of the mission.

I get up and quickly make way towards the downed dog to pull my knife out, and I notice that I took far too long taking care of the guards, which puts me behind the scheduled plan. I dislodge the knife from the jagged opening, and I cautiously walk towards the entrance of the warehouse. I put my back to the concrete wall, and take a peak over the edge of the entrance. The interior is just like how the blueprint depicted: the warehouse was a small makeshift almost, created out of large metal scraps that were discarded from large mechanical projects, was one-hundred feet by two hundred fifty feet in area, three entrances from the north, south, and east, the west facing the Fog Forest. I examine the area inside and notice the small building containing new five by five by five boxes, approximately twenty stacks, each stack holding around nine to twelve boxes per stack. I glare as anger starts to boil inside my stomach. One of those boxes could set a family free from hunger and pain for weeks, and yet it's kept in here for the ones that can "afford" it, then again, that won't be the case for long.

_Step Two: Stand by for Extraction_

I move my sight over to the other entrances now, and not seeing any signals from them, I'm guessing that the others moved on ahead because they heard the minor set-back through their ear-pieces and knew I was going to cut it late. I shrug off the set back caused by myself, and enter the warehouse, quickly making my way over to the boxes for cover. If I'm correct, the other two should've taken out the rest of the guards in this building by now.

"It seems that the perimeter is now clear; took out the last guard. How's the radar looking out there?" says a boy's voice, sounding rather bored of the situation. Well, that went rather quickly. I pick myself off my knees, and brush off my jeans for the dust that accumulated on its surface while I was rolling around outside. I make my way over to one of the boxes, which seems to be emitting rays of hopes for survival from the unforgiving hands of Mother Nature and the all-powerful "gods". I take my short katana and chip away at the dried, dark wood pieces to create a gash like opening to look at the contents inside.

"Six gallon tubs of water, dried food and canned food that can last about a month, medication, a small amount of ammunition, hell, this is just the jack pot we've been looking for these past couple of days," I say to myself, as I sheathe my katana back in. "So, remind me how we're supposed to relocate some of this bad boys again?" I ask into the mic, hoping that the solution wouldn't be too pain staking.

"Well, looking at the situation, two transport vehicles are on their way as we speak, and will reach their destination in approximately four minutes. Knowing the bastards, a telegram or a message was probably sent over to their HQ, which means that support will be dropping in around-" the voice is cut off by the immense deafening roar of a helicopter, and I take a look outside the entrance to find large beams of light shooting across the ground, trying to create visibility in the darkness of night. "Now. Ok, you know the plan. Defend the area. We have another three minutes until the vehicles arrive. The heli is just a transport containing what seem to be six to eight troopers. It could be easy, but expect one of **them** in there as well. I need to get off the roof and into cover, so I'll rendezvous with you guys when the vehicles get here. Once again, do not synthesis."

_Change of Plan: Eliminate New Hostiles and Protect Checkpoint_

Well, there's that. I slowly make my way over to the entrance, and take out my katana. I identify two troopers as they walk out of the shadows, and I let out a sigh, knowing that troopers weren't too hard to deal with, but they would require more work than the goons before them. Troopers are a solid C level, having under gone around two years of government training in close hand combat, they got a little fire in them, but nothing more than the mech hound I took care of earlier.

"Well, shall we play?" I initiate, lowering my body close to the ground to gain speed as I run towards him. My arms at my sides, muscles tensing and adrenaline pumping, the distance between me and my targets closes as the seconds tick by. I charge towards the one to my left, but I make it a feint, coming to an abrupt stop before I come within range of the trooper's fist, and quickly pounce to my left. As I pounce, I start twisting my body to rotate to my right, and perform a round house kick aiming at neck of the all too surprised trooper. Not being able to block or dodge, the kick makes full contact to the neck. It makes a sharp _crack _sound; the limp body flies ten feet away, landing on the ground with a heavy _thump_, and continues to skid across the ground for another five.

"You little bitch!" Oh don't worry, I didn't forget about you. As I hear him approach, I quickly drop on to my back, get half way through a backwards roll, and not giving him enough time to react to my movements, I put my legs together and land a double kick on his chest, forcing him to stagger backwards a couple feet. I quickly use the momentum of the movement and the time bought as I use my arms to push off the ground into the air, execute a backwards flip, and land on my feet. I quickly turn around to face my opponent, but as I'm about to charge at him to finish the job, the trooper is nowhere in sight.

"Well well well, never expected to see you here," Ah fuck, that sarcasm, that voice, that all mighty tone, why of all people does it have to be him? I calm myself down, turn around, and look into one of the alley ways. Out comes a teenage boy, his front body is shrouded in darkness, and his silhouette barely visible in the darkness. Even though his body features can't be identified, I know that voice from anywhere, sending cold slow shivers down my spine. I guess today is an unlucky day to have to meet with him so early.

"Come on Tiger, what's with the cliché entrance?" I ask, trying to keep my composure in front of the guy. Rule one when fighting this bitch, never lose your composure. This guy jumps on an opening like a tiger pouncing on its prey: quick, deadly, and unforgiving; hence the nickname Tiger. I can't contact my group because then he'll take the opportunity to jump, and I can't engage him in frontal combat either if want to survive. Come on, think, think!

"Well, looks like you're at a disadvantage here. Just like you said, 'survival to the fittest'," says the man, shrugging my comment off; touché. The only option would be to run in this situation, but how? The front is blocked off by this bitch, running into another ally to try to out maneuver him and his men would only last for a couple minutes before the helicopters find my position, and then there that option which is close to suicide. Well, better suicide than getting caught and sent in for interrogation with these assholes.

"Sorry, you know my answer to that question," I quickly take out three pellets from my back pocket, and whip them at his direction. The shrouded figure puts his hands up to block the attacks, but the pellets explode into large smoke clouds before they come in contact, giving me the temporary cover I needed to make a dash. I quickly turn around and sprint towards the warehouse.

_EVACUATION: Abort Previous Plans_

"Tiger's here! Abort plans, Abort plans!" I scream into the mic. I can't hear what came next, as the sound of my heartbeats thumping obnoxiously overtakes my ears. Come on girl, it's just a little swim, nothing to worry about at all, I'm sure someone will pick me up at the end, right? I quickly come to a halt, as I kneel down in front of the sewage entrance down below covered by a large metal disk with a handle on the side to open it. I quickly twist the handle and pull the disk open, only to meet the retched stench of the sewer system. Underneath, about ten feet below, all I can see is a torrent of water charging in one direction, the water murky green.

"Oh no you don't," I quickly dodge to my right, just milliseconds away from metal to skin contact. With only this short katana, I can't even put up a fight. If I synthesis now, more government officials will be dispatched, which means a messier time for the others. Come on, think! I need something crazy enough to barely get me by alive… Wait… If I do that…

"Come on princess, make this easy for me won't you?" the man asks me, bored out of his mind because I can't put up a fight. I let out a smirk, and take on a full on sprint towards him. I can sense his confusion in the air as I charge, after all, what could I possibly do just by charging at him? Come on man, I need your cooperation for this one. "What a disappointment. Running to your own doom, I expected more than that out of you." With that, he lifts his sword straight at me, waiting to see which direction I would try to dodge him.

"Sorry, but today's just not my day," I quickly draw my short katana, and I pray to myself that everything will works out. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. I smirk as he hasn't caught on yet, thanking myself for this ingenious yet suicidal plan. Before he can draw back his sword, I plunge my left shoulder through the blade, lodging it to my body, now unusable. I quickly swing up with the short katana, making him take a small step back to dodge the blade, which now gives me enough time to then kick his wrist, which breaks the hilt of the sword out of his grasp. Excluding the pain of the sword sends waves of fire down my arm and throughout the left side of my body, this plan is going just peachy so far. "And it won't be your day either." With that, I shove myself onto him, forcing both of us to trip into the hole in the ground.

"You idiots better get going!" I yell into the mic right before I make contact with the cold, rushing water. I quickly grab for the handle towards my shoulder, take note that at least eight inches has gone through, and clench my teeth in the water. I quickly pull on the sword, to find that it will not budge out of my shoulder. Well, there the backfire on that plan. Before I can try to conserve the remaining air in my lungs, a hand grasps my leg. Of course he's still here.

He continues to cling on my leg, and I'm guessing he's not willing to lose sight of me until we're out of this together. Sorry pal, not today. I pull up my leg against the current, and then using the added force, I give a large stomp on his face, forcing his grip to loosen and for me to become free. With that, I lose sight of him in the murky water, but I also start to feel my lungs begging for oxygen. Before long, I open my mouth to get air, but water comes in instead, and I start to black out as well.

'Well, time for a nap,' I think to myself, and soon enough, the darkness takes over.

**Quick!: Before you exit, like I mentioned before! Please review! It really helps me a ton with ideas and keeps me motivated! I'll catch you around!:)**


End file.
